The Four Reapers
by Hime of Blood Tears
Summary: Ella fue remplazada, finalmente se fue. ¿Que pasará cuando vuelva, junto a tres niños, después de 7 años? ¿Como lo tomarán los demás?.


**Arigato (: Espero que les guste el fic. :D**

**Summary:** Ella fue remplazada, finalmente se fue. ¿Que pasará cuando vuelva, junto a tres niños, después de 7 años? ¿Como lo tomarán los demás?.

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece, le pertenece a Hiro Mashima, junto a los personajes en esta historia, (a excepción de algunos).

**[line][line][line][line][line][line][line][line][line][line][line][line][line][line][line][line][line][line][line][line][line][line][line][line][line]**

Normal POV

Era un día normal en el gremio, la conmoción por la ida de Lucy se estaba desvaneciendo, ellos sabían que volvería, y la esperarían con los brazos abiertos.

El equipo de Natsu se encontraban haciendo un trabajo, con Lisanna, que se había unido al equipo hace 7 años, cuando Lucy se fue.

Flashback

-Lucy -gritó Natsu, junto a Erza y Gray, dirigiendose a la rubia- Quería decirte algo..

-¿Si, Natsu? Dime -contestó alegre Lucy-

-Queremos que Lisanna se una al equipo de nuevo, digo, como antes de que ella mu- desapareciera.

-¿Encerio? ¡Que bien! ¿Cuando haremos un trabajo con ella? -Dijo Lucy emocionada-

-Lucy, queremos que ella vuelva y tu te vallas -Dijo Gray, desalmado-

-Además.. Puedes volverte mas fuerte -Dijo Erza-

Lucy casi llorando asintió y se dio la vuelta, Natsu, Erza y Gray se fueron corriendo hacia Lisanna alegres. La rubia se paró y se fue corriendo del gremio, sin siquiera ser observada por nadie.

Había sido ignorada.

Al día siguiente ella dejó el gremio con autorización del maestro, y todavía no vuelve, desde hace 7 años.

Fin del Flashback

-La extraño - Dijo Mirajane pasandose las manos por las lagrimas y secandose la cara-

Los miembros del gremio asintieron y algunos también empezaron a llorar.

-En un tren desconocido-

-Mamá, ¿a donde vamos? -dijo uno de los tres hermanos revoltosos

-A Magnolia, Len, iremos a Fairy Tail..

-Es ese gremio del que nos hablaste, ¿no, mami? -dijo un niño, de pelo rubio, al igual que sus dos hermanos y su madre-

-Si, querido, el mismo Fairy Tail del que les hable.. Ahora, traten de despertar a su hermana, saben que tiene problemas con los vehículos, pero ya estamos por llegar. -Dijo la madre, mientras se poná su capucha y les señalaba a los niños que también lo hagan.

- Len, Haku, Ayami, estamos en Magnolia. -dijo la madre de los chicos, la misma Lucy Heartfilia, a lo que bajaba del tren con la capucha puesta, cubrida por la capa de segador, que sus hijos también poseían.

Las cuatro figuras aterradoras, pasaban con un aura maligna por Magnolia, en el camino hacia Fairy Tail. Len y Haku peleaban mientras caminaban, pero Ayami los paraba gentilmente, esta tenía una cara angelical que los hacía parar cada vez que la miraban.

Lucy POV

Caminamos por Magnolia, por primera vez desde que ellos nacieron, eran hijos de Natsu.. Pero ni el ni ellos lo saben, y no quiero que lo sepan, gracias al cielo no sacaron nada de él, solo Ayumi, que tiene un grave problema con barcos, autos, y cosas móviles y montales, tal como él. Cada uno tiene magias diferentes, que aprendieron de diferentes dragones

Ayami, tiene la magia de manipulación y sonido, puede manipular cualquier cosa, o cualquier persona, y puede usar su voz y sus instrumentos para curar y pelear, es muy poderosa, y tiene un poder mágico elevado, como yo. Fue entrenada por el dragón del sonido, Aldine. Ella es una persona, como decirlo.. Yandere..

Len , por su parte, usa magia de la oscuridad, como Zeref, pero no es tan desastroso como él, aunque si más poderoso, es muy habilidoso, como Haku, y ha sido entrenado por el dragón de hielo, Lilya, que ha sido como su segunda madre, o su abuela, según él, a decir verdad, estaba un poco celosa.

Haku tiene poderes como los de Loke, de luz , pero mucho mejores, es muy bueno en combate, y ha aprendido un poco del dragón de fuego, Igneel, además de que tiene las habilidades de su padre, según él ha sido el mejor estudiante, y un buen nieto.

Y yo, pues, soy la guardiana de los dragones, los dragones de todo tipo me han enseñado a luchar, puede decirse, que soy una Dragon Slayer suprema, y puedo vencer a cualquier persona que se me cruce, o a los niños.

Ya veía el cartel de Fairy Tail, claro, totalmente renovado ya que, habían pasado 7 años justos.

Normal POV

Lucy, Haku, Len y Ayami, totalmente encapuchados, entraron a Fairy Tail, abriendo la puerta con una patada, que sobresaltó a todos, Lucy se dirigió a la sala del maestro y los tres niños se quedaron en el bar esperando a su madre.

-Disculpen, ¿Y ustedes quienes son? -preguntó Mirajane, algo asustada y confundida, dandose cuenta de que eran solo niños, por su estatura.

-Y a ti que te importa -dijo Ayami, con un cierto aura de frialdad haciendo que todos enpalidecieran. - ¡Mami! - dijo ahora, con una sensación de ternura en su voz, cosa que extrañó a todos.

-Listo, ya somos miembros de Fairy Tail, de nuevo.

-¿De nuevo? ¿A que te refieres? -preguntó confundida Levy, quien estaba abrazada del susto a Gajeel, que se había sonrojado-

Lucy se sacó la capucha, y dejó que sus niños también lo hagan, mostrando cuatro figuras rubias, dos niños y una niña de cabello largo, y otra figura más alta, que todos reconocían, de pelo hasta un poco menos de la cintura y con las puntas negras y mechones blancos y azules, cada color respresentando a uno de sus tres hijos.

-Somos los cuatro segadores. Volví. -dijo emocionada Lucy, de mano de Ayami-


End file.
